The Invisible Circus
by Doomina
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Bellatrix é uma cigana e ela lê as cartas para Sirius em sua tenda entre uma apresentação e outra. Ficlet.


**N/A:**

Agradecimentos à beta-reader Marília Malfoy.

Essa fic foi escrita para isabella d., como presente de Amigo Secreto do "My Bloody Secret Valentine" que rolou na sessão Blackamoor do fórum 6v.

_Observação: Universo Alternativo, ok?_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Invisible Circus**

por Doomina

_**

* * *

**_

_para à isabella d._

_

* * *

_

Ela embaralhou as cartas. Dividiu-as em três montes e espalhou tudo na mesa antes de voltar ao início. Repetiu o ritual diversas vezes até finalmente pedir para que ele retirasse uma carta de cada monte, sem revelá-la na superfície da toalha com figuras abstratas que cobria a mesinha redonda de madeira.

- Passado, presente ou futuro? – perguntou Bellatrix, parecendo entediada.

- Futuro.

Ela virou a primeira carta.

- O mundo. Significa recompensa. Você irá encontrar o seu próprio lugar em breve.

Sirius continuou em silêncio, pois não entendia o que a prima falava. Então o seu lugar não era ali? O parque era a única coisa que conhecia desde pequeno e duvidava muito que fosse abandonar sua família ou talento por uma vida medíocre e sem aventuras.

Ela virou a segunda carta.

- Os amantes, seguido por... – ela virou a terceira carta – A morte.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu para o pavor nos olhos do garoto à sua frente. Ele colocou a moeda sobre a mesa e saiu correndo da tenda, deixando Bellatrix a gargalhar.

_Havia milhares de pessoas à sua volta. Rostos sombrios na platéia estavam provavelmente contraídos de pavor ou ansiedade. Ou dos dois sentimentos. Ela não conseguia enxergar ninguém além dele, pois a luzes que iluminavam a arena eram brilhantes e quase a cegavam. Sirius apanhou um das adagas na mesinha onde várias delas estavam enfileiradas, a prata reluzindo conforme eram atingida pela luz dos holofotes. Ele sorriu para a prima antes de atirar uma das adagas em sua direção. Ela fechou os olhos e agradeceu quando o baque surdo da ponta afiada atingiu a madeira, bem acima do seu ombro._

Sirius colocou a moeda sobre a mesinha e Bellatrix suspirou impaciente, cruzando os braços sobre os seios quase à mostra pelo decote generoso do vestido.

- Sou um freguês que paga. – replicou o moreno, colocando mais duas moedas sobre a toalha.

A mulher apanhou as moedas e espalhou as cartas do baralho na mesa. Quando ele finalmente havia escolhido três para revelar algo sobre ele, Bellatrix perguntou:

- Passado, pr...

- Presente. – respondeu Sirius, segurando a mão dela sobre a primeira carta a ser virada, o que ela fez quando ele afastou a mão da sua.

- Os amantes. – ela suspirou e Sirius aguardou uma explicação sobre o significado, mas Bellatrix simplesmente virou a próxima carta e leu – O Diabo.

- Isso significa paixão, certo?

- E luxúria. – ela o encarou, as íris brilhantes e intensas, como se quisesse falar algo importante com apenas um olhar.

Sirius hesitou, colocando a mão sobre a dela, que estava sobre a última carta a ser revelada. Ele inclinou o rosto na direção da mulher e sussurrou baixinho.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, não sabe, Bellatrix?

Ela virou a terceira carta. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância.

- O enforcado. – leu Bellatrix, empurrando o rapaz pelo peito para longe com uma das mãos.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Bella. Quantas vezes eu terei que pagar para você ler minhas palavras ao invés destas cartas idiotas?

– O enforcado significa aprender, Sirius, e obviamente é algo que você tem que fazer. – repetiu a mulher, levantando-se e rodeando a mesinha de madeira. Ela parou próxima à lona da entrada da tenda e puxou o tecido para dentro, abrindo um buraco para Sirius sair – Volte quando tiver mais moedas.

Ele passou pela prima ao sair, mas não disse nada.

_Ela estava feliz que o parque estava cheio e a quantidade de espectadores na platéia havia triplicado, significando mais moedas e mais apresentações. Todos gritavam à sua volta. Algo estava ardendo dentro dela. Ela moveu os braços e isso era totalmente errado. Deveria permanecer parada. Completamente imóvel. Qualquer erro e tudo estaria perdido. Suas mãos cobriam o ferimento em seu abdome. Havia sangue em seu vestido. Toda a platéia se tornou um grande borrão escuro. O último vestígio de luz viera dos olhos arrependidos dele. _

Sirius limpava suas adagas com cuidado e os raios de sol reluziam conforme encontravam a superfície de prata. Ela se aproximou devagar e lhe entregou algo embrulhado em um pedaço de couro. Ele desfez os nós da corda que prendia o objeto e fitou a adaga de ouro segura em suas mãos.

- O que é isso?

- É um presente. – eles permaneceram em silêncio por um momento. Sirius tentou não olhar para a cintura da prima, onde havia uma grande faixa bege há apenas dois dias atrás. Ele não entendia o porquê do presente ou mesmo do gesto de presenteá-lo.

- Onde você conseguiu isso, Bella?

- Você gostou? – retrucou a mulher num tom descontraído.

Sirius examinou a adaga com cuidado, notando as várias pedras brilhantes incrustadas no cabo reluzente e perfeito. Fitou os olhos negros de Bellatrix e então esticou o braço, devolvendo o objeto a ela.

- Eu não quero.

Bellatrix apanhou a adaga e se aproximou de Sirius tão rapidamente que ele teve que recuar alguns centímetros antes que a ponta afiada da adaga dourada dilacerasse o seu pescoço. A mulher segurou o objeto entre eles, pouco acima dos seios, que acompanhavam o movimento do peito de Sirius, subindo e descende conforme a respiração de ambos acelerava.

- Feliz Dia dos Amantes, primo. – ela jogou a adaga no chão e fincou na areia, bem ao lado das botas de Sirius – Da próxima vez, mire no coração.

A mulher se afastou, andando até a sua tenda e fechando-se nela em seguida, deixando Sirius a encarar a lona escura sem saber o que pensar ou como seguir adiante.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

_Essa é a segunda vez que eu tiro a Lori e o item presente dela (adaga) foi um pouco difícil de escrever, mas não impossível. A imagem da capa (no meu profile) inspirou a escolha do universo (circo/ciganos) e bem... o plot dessa ficlet._

_Espero que tenha ficado boa._


End file.
